Prior to being put into operation Automatic Identification System (AIS) Class A or Class B transceivers require static data such as, but not limited to, names, call signs, identification digits, service identifiers and mobile maritime service identifiers (MMSI) to be securely recorded within the transceiver. Regulatory or other restrictions are placed on end users to overcome problems associated with incorrect static data being recorded within transceivers. These restrictions require sellers or professional installers of transceivers to record this information within the transceiver before the end user may operate it.
One disadvantage of the approach which requires sellers or professional installers to record this information within the transceiver is that the information must be known and communicated to the seller by the end user at the time of sale. Another problem is that the seller must have personnel capable of recording this information within transceivers available at the place of sale. Yet another problem is that the seller must have personnel with sufficient time available to record this information within transceivers at the place of sale.
If a user wishes to transfer ownership of their transceiver they must send it back to the seller or installer so it can be “reset” with their static data removed.